Were we really friends, Natsu?
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: "Natsu," Hot tears spilled down Lucy's cheeks and Natsu felt more guilt than he ever had in his life. "don't you trust me? Why are you lying to me? Aren't we...friends?" Natsu grabbed her shoulders forcefully, pushing her into the wall. "Luce, of course we are! I do trust you!" "Then prove it!" Lucy challenged. "Tell me why you keep leaving me!" "Luce, I-" NaLu, other couples.
1. Again And Again

**A/N: Hello everyone! I welcome old and new readers! If you enjoyed my NaLu story, One More Year, then I think you'll like this story too. :3 **

**So, let's begin ^.^ **

**Chapter 1**

**Again And Again**

_Three days now_

Lucy Heartifillia's soft, brown eyes stared at the ever so slow ticking clock in her last class period of the day. Her eyes drifted over to the empty seat next to her and she sighed.

_Natsu's been gone for three days now. Why is he always gone? _

Ever since she began to attend Magnolia Middle School, Natsu had always been by her side. He had unusual hair for a boy (It was pink for crying out loud!) and deep, charcoal eyes. Natsu had a childlike manner about him which is what made him adorable.

But, ever since the second semester of Freshman year, Natsu would leave school for several days without warning. Sometimes he'd been gone for almost month. When he came back and she yelled at him, "Natsu, where were you?!" He'd just laugh and say,

"Sorry, Luce. My dad took me on another business trip with him. He doesn't trust me at home alone."

By the time their first year of high school was over, she and everyone else stopped asking Natsu where he had been. Lucy, Erza, and Gray talked about how Natsu began acting strangely and they suspected he was lying. Like, he was living a double life actually.

The ringing bell brought Lucy out of her thoughts. It was almost December and that meant Christmas was soon. She planned to get Natsu a present and, hopefully, he would open up to her.

They've been best friends for three years now! Natsu and Lucy had that connection. They could give each other looks and no what the other is thinking. They had their inside jokes and not to mention that they always cheated off of one another's homework. If that isn't true friendship, then what is?

"Lucy," Erza Scarlet walked up to and adjusted the glasses on her face. Erza had long, red flowing hair and she was very beautiful. However, she did have her terrifying side. Plus, being friends with the student council president had its perks. "Are you coming to the guild after school?"

"No, I'm going to do a little Christmas shopping." Lucy smiled.

"Huh? But, it's still November!" Gray walked up to them. As usual, he didn't have a shirt on.

Erza sighed and said, "Gray, your clothes." This was a usual occurrence. It wasn't as weird as the time when Lucy first met Gray and he was completely naked. Gray freaked out and began frantically looking around the class for his shirt.

"Anyway," Erza turned back to Lucy and smiled. "do you mind if I come?"

"Nope, not at all. Let's go head and go. Maybe we can stop by the guild later on."

The guild, known was Fairy Tail, was a place where kids or teens could gather to talk, party, and make friends. Natsu was the one who brought her there and she made a lot of wonderful friends there.

_Natsu, please come back soon. I really miss you. _

***( At Lucy's home)***

Lucy lived alone in a apartment just a few blocks away from Magnolia High. Lucy was sad that she couldn't find a single gift that Natsu would love. She wanted the gift to be special, something he would cherish.

"This sucks," Lucy grumbled as she entered her apartment and went up the stairs. "I wish you'd stop leaving so damn-" Lucy turned the light on in her room and found Natsu and Happy asleep in her bed.

"AGAIN!" Lucy screamed in an outrage. Natsu and Happy stirred in their sleep, but didn't wake up. Lucy rolled her eyes and set her backpack down. She sat on the edge of the bed and flicked a piece of Natsu's pink hair away from his face.

She knew the routine. Lucy would begin making dinner, Natsu and Happy would wake up and ask Lucy what they had to do at school, Lucy would tell them and instead of studying they would sit in the living room and watch movies.

It was a routine they were used to.

But, this time, Lucy would change it up a bit.

**A/N: So, guys! Why do you think Natsu is always leaving? **

**Leave a though in the comments! :3 **

**P.S. TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! **


	2. The Boy and the Girl

**A/N: xD Some of the guesses were kinda close, but not really. **

**So, you'll have to wait and see! **

**Just a heads up. I can be pretty busy during the summers. Especially July because of Driver's Ed ugh! So, I apologize if updates are scarce :3 **

**And also because I'm obsessed with this anime called Hunter x Hunter. All day yesterday I was in bed, on my Ipad, watching the show. I watched like over 10 episodes yesterday XD**

**I really need a life. **

**P.S. MERMAIDS ARE REAL! **

**That is all… :3 **

**Chapter 2**

**The Boy And the Girl**

"Lucy! Let's go out to eat!" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! Seafood! I want fish." Happy agreed. This didn't surprise Lucy at all. The blue Exceed loved fish. Lucy also guessed Happy went with Natsu on his trips.

"Natsu," The tone in her voice surprised Natsu. She seemed a little angry…and sad. Did he say anything wrong? "how did the trip with your father go?"

Yup, she knew he was lying about the trips. But, why was she asking now? Lucy had plenty of chances to ask in the past. So, why now?

"It was good. My dad wants me to work for him after college. He's putting a lot of pressure on me." Natsu answered.

"It's weird. I've known you for three years and I've never met or even seen your dad." Lucy walked towards the front door. "Can we go to your house? I want to meet him."

"Uh, he's…at a strip club!"

Wait…

…

…

…

What?

He needed to back that awful lie up. "After my parents divorced, my dad would go out drinking and go to a strip club. So, that's why I come to your house every time I get back. My dad can't hold his liquor, so I don't wanna be there if he gets mad or comes home with some slut."

Natsu was impressed with himself. The fact that he came up with that lie on the spot was pretty impressive, even for him.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and stood there for a little while. Staring- no- _**glaring **_at him. Happy gave him a nervous look. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Lucy gave in and "believed" their explanation.

"Well, let's go before they close. Plus, I gotta get back and do my homework. You have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Yeah, yeah, Luce, I got it. Homework, school, whatever." Natsu said as they walked out the door through the crisp, night air. Lucy shivered as she forgot to get her coat. Natsu pulled his black jacket off and put it on Lucy's shoulder. She smiled up at him.

_Lucy, I hope you can forgive me…one day. But, you don't understand why I lie. You wouldn't…_

***( The Next Day)***

The cool wind whipped through Gray's hair as he lay out on the steps of Magnolia High. Winter was right around the corner and he couldn't wait for it to snow. Maybe he could take a cute girl ice skating.

Gray really didn't feel like going to chemistry today so he decided to ditch. Plus, he stayed up really late last night playing video games and talking on the phone. So, he needed to catch up on sleep.

Unfortunately, the odds weren't in his favor **( Hunger Games reference FTW!)**.

"You," Gray looked up to see a man with piercings on his face, messy, long, black hair, and red eyes. He didn't look all too happy and Gray didn't feel like fighting.

"where is Natsu Dragneel?"

"Who wants to know?" Gray countered.

"His cousin. Now, where is he?"

Cousin? Gray never thought about Natsu having any other family besides his dad. Plus, this guy was menacing compared to Natsu who was an idiot. Maybe his cousin was idiot too?

"Hmm. I don't know. I never made it my mission to memorize that idiot's schedule." Gray answered. Before the man could respond, the bell rang and Gray groaned in response.

He didn't get a good nap at all! Oh well. In PE, he'd just say he was sick and sleep in the locker room. Gray was also curious about this cousin that showed up out of the blue.

***( Meanwhile with Lucy)***

"Can you believe him?! That idiot lied in my face and not to mention told the shittiest lie in the whole freaking world!" Lucy yelled as she yanked her hair into two pony tails.

Her friend, Levy McGarden, sat on the bathroom counter and tied her shoes. "Lu-chan, there has to be a reason. But, if you call him a liar, he'll get angry with you."

"He is a liar, Levy!" Lucy felt hot tears brew in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "It's just not right. We've been friends for years and he can't even tell me what's wrong."

"Well," Erza came out of the bathroom stall and washed her hands. "It must be pretty embarrassing to admit that your dad is a drunk and he goes to strip clubs. Maybe his dad is strict and takes him out of school thinking, 'My son doesn't need to learn this material if he's going to inherit my business.' So, he wants what he thinks is best for Natsu."

"Trust him, Lu-chan! He's your best friend!" Levy encouraged.

"Y-Yeah, I got to have a bit more faith in Natsu. If something is wrong, he'll definitely tell me."

"Now, let's go to PE or Coach will make us run." Erza said.

Erza and Levy went on ahead as Lucy tied up her shoes laces. As she left the bathroom she saw Natsu and went to walk with him. As they were walking and talking, a girl called out Natsu's name.

Turning around, Lucy saw a girl, around Lucy's age, with short white hair, and blue eyes. When she caught up to them, Lucy noticed Natsu went stiff and rigid against her.

"Lisanna, why are you here?" His voice held no compassion or warmth at all. Was this a childhood friend or someone Natsu hated?

"I came with Gajeel." Lisanna said. "We need to talk to you. It's important."

"_Not now, Lisanna." _Natsu said through gritted teeth.

For the first time, Lisanna noticed that Lucy was standing right beside him. She smiled and asked, "May Natsu and I speak alone? Please?"

"We gotta get to PE." Lucy answered. "Or we'll get in trouble."

Lisanna refocused her attention on Natsu. She glared at him. "Natsu, I-"

"Luce." Natsu said to her. "Tell Coach that I'm getting some medicine for my headache. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

Natsu quickly grabbed Lisanna's hand and he led her away. Lucy's heart felt slightly heavy as she saw the two them – holding hands- walk away.

_Does that girl know more about Natsu then I do? _

_Who is she? _

**A/N: Let me make it clear to all the Lisanna haters. Lisanna will not be evil. She will not be kidnapping Lucy because she loves Natsu. After a while, those Evil Lisanna stories are repetitive. **

**Yeah, Lucy and Lisanna won't really get along, but no premeditated murder or kidnapping, ok? **

**Ok, we have a agreement ^.^ **

**SO! WHAT'S NATSU HIDING!? WHY ARE LISANNA AND GAJEEL HERE?! **

**WHEN WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER BE OUT?! IDK BUT STAY TUNED! **

**P.S. ALL MY NUTELLA IS GONE! I ATE IT ALL WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER D: **

**Updated: 5/27/13 **


	3. Family And Friends

**A/N: Hello, my lovely little peeps! :D How is your summer so far? :D **

**I just got back from my retreat in Lousiana and I had a pretty miserable time. Had the worst cabin mates -.- a bunch of drama and the DAMN MOSQUIOTES! **

**Then in July I gotta take stupid driver's ed for the whole month! So, updates for this will be painfully slow and I truly apologize D: Please bear with me! **

**Anyway, here's a chapter to tickle your fancy. ^.^ **

**P.S. Nevermind, Mermaids aren't real! D: Those bastards lied to me! t(-.-)t**

**Chapter 3**

**Family and Friends**

"Natsu, you're coming back _**today**_!" Lisanna yelled at him.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Lisanna were behind the school arguing. Natsu didn't want to leave school, but he didn't like talking out here either. The P.E. class was near, but no one took notice of them yet.

"Why? I can have a week or two off. I'm behind in my classes and I sure as hell don't want to be on academic probation." He told her.

Gajeel glared at his cousin. "What about Wendy, huh?" A look of guilt crossed Natsu's face and he swallowed nervously. "Don't even forget about her! She's-"

"I know Gajeel." Natsu interrupted him. "I love Wendy and I'll do anything for her."

"Then come back!" Lisanna cried. "She needs you. You two may not have enough time to-" Tears spilled down her cheeks and she tried to brush them away, but they just kept coming.

Natsu wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small, yet, reassuring smile. "Lisanna, don't worry. Everything will be fine…please, just…"

"Ugh, you two need to get a room." Gajeel groaned. Natsu cast his cousin an irritated look and decided to ignore him. "Anyway, we got rooms at a hotel. We're staying here until you're ready to come back."

"_**What?!**_" Natsu yelled at him. "You can't leave Wendy alone!"

"We have Porlyusica watching her. She's the one demanded that we bring you back, Natsu." Lisanna explained.

_Fucking hag…_

"But," Lisanna added, "She said to take your time. So, we enrolled in your school temporarily."

Natsu couldn't believe this. He tried so damn hard to make sure his two different worlds never collide, but now all of that effort had gone down the drain. How would he explain his Lucy? He could sense she was already mad at him. Erza and Gray were already suspicious of him…

"Natsu, you know that-" Gajeel began to chew Natsu out and in response Natsu began to yell at him too. Lisanna tried to calm them down, but the two were ready to come to blows.

Meanwhile, in P.E. class, they were playing kickball. Loke kicked the ball into the outfield and it went behind the school. Erza ran back there to find it. The kickball was stuck in the bushes. As she pried it out, she heard people shouting. Erza crouched down and saw Natsu arguing with a boy with several piercings and dark, mangly hair. A girl with short, white hair was trying to break them up.

Erza overheard their argument and everything came together.

She knew why Natsu would skip school.

She knew why Natsu would lie to them.

A tear came out of her eye and landed on the ground. "Natsu, why didn't you tell us?"

***( After School)***

Natsu's day so far was pretty awful. Lisanna and Gajeel were enrolled into Magnolia High School. Lucy gave him nasty glares all day. Gray seemed very suspicious of Gajeel and Lisanna. Erza stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

The solid life he'd built up for himself came crumbling down in just one day.

While Natsu was getting his textbooks from his lockers, Erza approached him. She didn't hesitate when she said, "I know why you leave all the time, Natsu. And I'm sorry this has happened to you."

Natsu's palms began to sweat as he realized what this meant for their friendship. "I'm sorry, Erza. I know you must be angry…"

"No, I'm not." Erza gave him a sad smile. "However, you should've expected how upset we would've been when you left and _**never **_came back. Natsu, you have to tell Gray and Lucy."

"How mad is Lucy?" He asked her.

"She's upset and frustrated." Erza replied. "But, I think your friendship is strong enough to where you two can overcome this."

Yeah, Natsu needed to make it up to Lucy big time. He would have to lie some more, but he wanted to stay with Lucy for as long as possible…

Before…

"Don't tell anyone, Erza." Natsu said. He closed his locker and the two friends began walking down the hall. "I want to be the one to tell them the full story."

"Of course. I don't even know the real story anyway. It's just from what I've overheard earlier today."

The two exited the school and came to the sidewalk where they would have to split up. "Are you going to see, Lucy?" Erza asked him.

"Yeah. I need to apologize." _More like lie again. _

***( Lucy)***

Lucy sat at her desk, writing a letter to her momma. She was venting out her frustrations about Natsu and his mysterious past. Lucy figured something awful was bothering him and he didn't want to talk about it.

_I bet Lisanna knows. _Lucy thought venomously. Then she chastised herself for being petty! Lisanna hasn't done anything to her to deserve a petty jealousy or hate from her. Lisanna apparently knew Natsu better than her.

_Some friend I am…_

"Luce, you home?" She recognized his voice and didn't move to go greet him in the living room. She stuffed the letter in her bottom drawer and pulled out a piece of paper to pretend like she was about to start her homework.

"There you are, Lucy." Natsu entered her room. She didn't say anything in response. Natsu sighed and asked, "Can we talk? Plus, it's Friday, Luce! Don't stay cooped up in here. Let's go take a walk in the park. Like we used to do."

No matter how mad she wanted to stay with him, Lucy realized it was impossible. His childlike innocence made him adorable. Plus, Lucy wanted to pretend like it was old times. "Where's Happy?"

"He didn't want to come. Now, let's go."

Lucy put on her boots, grabbed her jacket, and she and Natsu went out. Lucy, per usual, walked along the river and the same man would yell out, "Don't fall in, miss!"

"One of these days, I'm gonna push you in." Natsu smirked.

"I'll kill you." Lucy glared at him. Natsu only laughed and Lucy couldn't help but laugh with him. He made her heart flutter when he laughed.

She loved being with him.

She hated it when he lied to her.

The two teens came to the park. The sun was beginning to set and the leaves on the trees turned a bright and colorful orange, red, and yellow. The wind blew making the leaves swirl around them. Natsu stared up at the sky lost in thought.

Lucy watched him and she liked the way he looked. The way his pink hair clashed together with his black and red jacket. His hair swayed when the wind blew and the leaves swirled around him. His dark eyes held different emotions.

Natsu was so sad, but yet so peaceful too.

"Natsu, are you ok?" Lucy asked quietly. Natsu's eyes widened and he turned to look at her, like he remembered she was still there. He slightly blushed.

"Yeah, it's just really pretty outside. I was just thinking we should come here every Friday night."

"Yeah, we should." Lucy said as she stepped closer. She didn't know what was wrong with her. A warm feeling filled her on the inside as she continued to stare into Natsu's dark eyes. She embraced him and let out a tiny sigh when he hugged her back.

"Luce," Natsu's warm breath tickled her face. She looked up to see his eyelids closing. Lucy did the same, tilted her head and leaned forward. A part of her heart was screaming, "Lucy, he's your best friend and you're gonna kiss him! STOP!" The other part of her heart was saying, "You want this. Don't be afraid to harbor feelings for him."

Except she was slightly afraid, but she did want to kiss him.

Their lips touched for a brief second until Natsu pulled away when he heard a gruff laugh from behind him and someone saying, "Damn, cousin, I never knew you could score someone that hot!"

Gajeel slapped him hard on the back and congratulated him. Congratulate him on what? That wasn't even a real kiss anyway! Lucy was slightly annoyed yet relieved Gajeel showed up. Natsu, however, looked beyond pissed.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Natsu growled.

"I'm hungry and I wanted to know where the good grub was around this place." Gajeel smirked, "I just happened to run into you guys."

Lucy wanted to point out that he was probably stalking them, but bit her tongue. Her face was still hot from her kiss- _**almost kiss?**_- with Natsu. She couldn't believe she almost kissed her best friend! Her idiot, cute, lying best friend!

"The Magic Café isn't far from here." Lucy suggested. "We can show you where it is. It's not far from Magnolia Park."

Natsu through her a irritated look, but didn't say anything. They walked in front of Gajeel as they led him to the Magic Café.

"Luce, I didn't get the chance too, but I wanted to apologize." Natsu began. "I'm sorry for not telling you I had a cousin. When my dad and I go out of town, we visit Gajeel and my childhood friend, Lisanna."

"Why did they enroll into our school?" Lucy asked him. She was ecstatic that he was opening up to her. Even if it was just a little!

"Beats me. They never liked the fact that I came and lived here with my dad. I just assume that they're stalking me." Natsu told her.

"Oh, we're here! Let's go eat!" Gajeel pushed past them as they came in view of the Magic Café. Natsu sighed and followed after him.

Lucy stood there for a while longer watching them. She wondered what compelled Natsu to kiss her…or for her to kiss him. Maybe he knew she would be angry with him and demand answers. Lucy felt awful.

She didn't think she knew Natsu at all.

**A/N: Ya know, I was gonna have Lisanna come in on that kiss scene and I was like, "Eh…betta not" xD **

**So, Erza knows Natsu's secret. Here's what we know:**

**Gajeel and Lisanna are involved. **

**Wendy apparently has a role in this **

**Haha yeah ^.^ Thanks for reading guys!**

**Updated: 6/17/13 **


	4. Brother and Sister

**A/N: Hey you guys! **

**I wish FT would come back on again! Has anyone read the manga? It's getting so good! :D **

**Well, enjoy chapter 4 :D **

**Chapter 4**

**Brother and Sister**

Wendy's heart beat quickly as she lay in her bed. She was nervous. Why hadn't Porlyusica come back yet? It was almost like Deja vu except Natsu wasn't here with her this time and the roles were switched.

_I hope I'm not sick…Mom…Dad…_

No. She couldn't cry. Natsu didn't cry. She wouldn't either. Gajeel and Lisanna went to bring him back, but knowing him he'd stay. Wendy felt selfish for wanting him to come home. He had a life and he should live it to the fullest before…

"Wendy," Porlyusica walked in and sat down at the edge of the bed. "you can't help Natsu anymore."

"No," Wendy shivered. Not because she was cold, but because of anger. Anger targeted at her and Natsu's parents for leaving them, at this icy road that was going to take Natsu away from her forever. "No! NO! Look, I'll eat healthier and-"

"Wendy," Porlyusica gave her a stern look. "Your brother would want you to keep living. Not give up your life for his. He'd never forgive himself, that foolish boy."

Wendy brought her hands to her face and she began to cry.

_Natsu, I love you so much! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Natsu! _

***( Meanwhile)***

"This food is pretty good! I wish we had more food like this back home, Salamander," Gajeel told his cousin as he dug into the meal that was placed before him.

Natsu glared at him, but Gajeel could see he was starting to look bad. Natsu didn't belong here. He needed to be home with him, Lisanna, and Wendy. Gajeel cast a look on Lucy, who was looking out the window. He didn't see anything special about her. Yeah, her breasts were freakishly large and she was kind of cute, but pretty much she was nothing special.

Gajeel's cellphone rang and he answered it. "Yo," He greeted.

"Gajeel, bring Natsu back immediately. Wendy can't do this anymore." Porlyusica demanded. Gajeel gulped,

"Right," He hung up and looked at Natsu. "Wendy needs you. _**Now.**_"

A look of concern crossed his features. "What's wrong?"

Gajeel cast a quick glance to Lucy, who was staring at the two of them in curiosity. Right, she probably didn't know anything.

"Wendy is coming down with the flu. She's all nauseous and stuff," Gajeel lied. He took out a couple of jewels and laid them out on the table.

Natsu understood and nodded his head. He smiled at Lucy and said, "I'm _**so **_sorry, Lucy, but I gotta go."

Lucy rolled her big brown eyes at him, "And you can't tell me where you're going or who Wendy is? I get it, Natsu."

Natsu looked like he was going to say something else, but Gajeel grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him out of the café. Even though he'd never admit it, Gajeel felt a twinge of sympathy for Lucy as she put her face in her hands and began to cry.

***( Saturday)***

"So, Natsu is gone again, huh?" Gray asked.

After Lucy was left at the Magic Café last night, she walked back home and called Erza to vent her frustrations. Erza decided that the three of them needed to hang out and discuss this. So, the trio were gathered at her apartment.

"Yeah, he won't tell me anything!" Lucy sighed, "I thought we were really good friends…"

"Maybe, he's hiding something because he's afraid of what you'll think," Erza whispered.

Gray looked at her curiosity. "You know something, Erza?"

"N-No," Erza blushed, feeling foolish that she made a comment. "There's just some things people don't want to talk about."

"But I want to help him!" Lucy told her. "I have a feeling he's in some kind of trouble and is lying because he doesn't want help. Natsu knows we're all friends and yet he won't come to us."

"Well, he has Gajeel and Lisanna, right? They'll help him-Ouch!" Gray rubbed the place on his stomach where Erza hit him.

"Natsu will come to us when it's time, Lucy," Erza patted her friend on the back. She felt terrible that she hadn't told Lucy and Gray the reason behind his disappearances. The secret haunted Erza and she wanted to come clean, but it wasn't her place to do so.

Natsu is the one who has to explain. Wherever he is…

***( Meanwhile…)***

Wendy sat on her bed with a sheet over her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cursed her parents and everything that was wrong. What had she and Natsu done? They were normal kids and then their world got turned upside down. Gajeel was suffering like the rest of them. Lisanna shared in their pain also.

Someone knocked on the door. "Wendy," It was Natsu, "I'm coming in now."

She heard the door open and felt the bed shift as he sat on the bed. "Wendy, take the cover off," He said.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry. I wish I could keep helping you!" Wendy began to sob harder this time. She was surprised she still had tears to shed.

"Don't worry about that, Wendy. I'm living a good life," Natsu patted her on the head.

"Will they come back?"

"Who?"

"Your dad and my mom," Wendy told him. "Will they come back for us? And Gajeel too. I want Lisanna to have parents again too."

"Yes," Natsu answered. "There's no doubt about it they will come back for us one day. Until then," Natsu took the sheet off of Wendy and kissed her on the forehead, "we got each other's backs. Ok, little sister?"

Wendy smiled for the first time in days and said, "Yes, big brother!"

***( Monday)***

Lucy was sitting in her math class talking to her friend, Mirajane Strauss, about the Winter Dance coming up.

"It's going to be wonderful! There'll be a snow machine and Christmas decorations everywhere! But, the budget is limited and I gotta find someone to be the DJ too."

Lucy was about to respond when suddenly Lisanna came into the room. Everyone stared at her and she blushed. "Um, I'm here to pick up the assignments for Natsu Dragneel."

The teacher gave her an annoyed look. He didn't like the fact that Natsu always missed school.

"And how long will Natsu be out _**this time**_?"

"Um, maybe a month?" Lisanna guessed.

"Well, tell Natsu that he will repeat his sophomore year if he doesn't attend the rest of the month of December. His attendance is also marked too and he's missed too many days."

"Yes sir, I will," Lisanna said. The teacher looked in his desk, trying to find Natsu's assignments. Lisanna's eyes roamed around the room until they landed on Lucy and Mira.

Mira and Lisanna's blue eyes grew as they stared at each other in horror. Lucy could see the resemblance. They had the same snow white hair and blue eyes. Mira gasped.

"Lisanna? I-Is that you?" Tears streamed down Mira's face. Instead of answering, Lisanna ran out the door.

"Wait, Lisanna!" Mira got up and ran after her.

Lucy got up also and ran after Mira.

_What's going on? _

**A/N: Well, looks like things have gone sour again… I really love writing Natsu and Wendy's brother sister relationship. **

**Sorry about the wait you guys! I just got back from vacation today ^_^ **

**Updated: 7/25/13**


End file.
